Gokai Sentai Pirateger
Gokai Sentai Pirategers' Japanese (碁カイ戦隊パイレーツジャー - Gōkai Sentai Pairētsujā) is the 13 Super Sentai series parody of Gokaiger and the Trilogy series. Plot After Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger final enemy was defeated. Samuel and Eureka finally married, Freddy and Fabia get married, Sam's mom fixed her suit to become new Yellow Ranger after Goseiger then left with her mom. Carly and Spencer retired the Rangers after Goseiger and their saying good bye to Samuel and Eureka. The newborn and now 11 years old name Dillain Joo. The two of them Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia and Ajjangna. However, the new enemy War Pirates to sent destroy earth. Only Sentai heroes can, but Samuel sacrificing used all powers (except ShinkenRed and GoseiRed). War Pirates returned again and the named Captain Sardines to destroy Samuel. When the invasion, Dillain and the gangs was transformed into new Sentai Rangers Pirateger to defeat the villains. When the heroes was weakened, two new heroes are came to help the Pirateger. Soon, the son of Sosuke and Akina Rokai was transform into newer Ranger Kaizoku Tribe. In episode 35, Sosuke asks Samuel that Rokai is not a human, but he was a Engine. In episode 37, Gokai Lion about to die, but according to Burajin, the Gokai Lion powers are fully powers then evolution are starting. Gokai Lion possessing of the evolution into new body Gokai Leo. The new enemy is the Ultimate Evil of Darkness was named Darkros the first Shadow's creation. With the failure of the cloning, Darkros's body is completed. After Darkros's death, her mother is named was Darkris and become successor of Demon Tribe. Rangers Other Heroes Allies *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Peter *Burajin *Joseph Joo (becomes AbareBlue since Nevel was arrested) *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyawaza (become Princess GoseiRed since Nevel was arrested) *Furai Pirate *Nene *Emil/Ratatosk *Marta *Kiyone (Go-On Red) *Hiramechimedes (he mentor teacher of Akina Miyawaza since Nevel was arrested, when the mechas wasn't strong enough, He, Sosuke, and Akina create the new Soul Key then access the combination version) *Houka Ozu/Shan *King Glum (King Glum confront Rokai using new creation Karukari Balls for Oxzooka) *Rukia Kuchiki Villains War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Meridy (former Death Lord) *Sari *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes 2 **List of the monsters in Pirateger Death Cropes *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr.Mikoto *Reika Kitami (killed by Dillain as Super Kaizoku Red, survived, but destroyed by Mandy/Meridy about perfect plan was failed) **List of the monsters in Pirateger Demon Tribe *Darkros/EvilDark *Darkris/EvilDark *Shockwave *Soundwave *DarkRed *Siren *Kizeniky **List of the monsters in Pirateger Other Villains *BanBatcher (Hybrid of Go-Onger and Carranger) *Ryuugajin (Boukenger) *Yagamacritien (Go-Onger) *HiVamdemon (Digimon) *Black Magic Swordman (Magiranger) *Ultra Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Arsenal Pirate Phone: It can be used transform into Ranger. Also, the Gokai Keys can unlock mechas formations. In also new Kakar Gokai Key in first appearance episode 5. Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul: This two morphing ability is for Kaizoku Green and Kaizoku Orange. The two morphing tools also transform into weapon mode. Tribe Disc: The combination of Secret Disc and Gekibeasts spirit. This Shinkenmaru to used by Tribe Disc to formed Tribe Ranger. When the choose the color Red, Yellow, Blue and newer Gray Rangers. Change Key: It the resembled of Shinken Brush. It change into Rangers Mode. Mecha Key: It was the keys and face of mechas. Kakar Key: It was built by Ajjangna while discovered the broken key. This key used Karkar finisher attack. Using of Mr.Green's pet monster and Catherine's monster starship. Ranger Lock: It were created Nagasaki Chihiro. While Rangers was controlled by mechas, they help the Pirateger. In enlarged, they can used finisher attack with the mechas attack. Full Charged Key: It was created by Kiyone during the battle Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield. It can allowed to used Double Bura-Rod Gun powers. Special Bura-Key: It was created by Kiyone. It the resembled of Burajin's orb. It can allowed used Special Bura-Key Blaster, but it not completed yet. She working the Special Bura-Key and the super weapon. Gokai Blaster: It the pirate theme blaster with the pirate head. The Rangers used fire rapidly to fire them. Pirate Buster: It the combination of three primary weapons. One of Rangers used the Mecha Keys to blast the monster away.﻿ Gokai Sword: Dillain Joo the son of Samuel and Eureka used the primary weapon to slash the enemies. Gokai Arrow: Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia used the primary weapon to shoot the enemies. Gokai Driller: Ajjangna used the primary weapon to drilling that them. Ranger Cannon Blaster: It the created by Gokai Lion. It resemblance of KanKan Mantan Gun and Five Disc Cannon can allowed used by Ranger Lock to create weapons. Double Bura-Rod/Double Bura-Gun/Single Bura-Rod or Gun/Double Bura-Rod Gun: It was created by Burajin. It the new type of rod weapon. One of the Ranger used Ranger Lock can allowed formed Double Bura-Gun to blast them. This can seperate into two then formed into finisher Double Bura-Rod Gun. Special Bura-Key Blaster: It was created by Kiyone. It the super weapon can allow to destroy Reika at once, but it not completed yet before the episode. However, she working the super weapon project. Gokai Blaster EXTRA: The parts of Gokai Blaster was modeled by Burajin that can allowed to easily destroy Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield which is instead shot her necklace. Secret Phone: It was Reika's box who plan to revealed using Rasengon Protection Shield. Samuel discovered using the Modikara cards to formed super weaponize. Gokai Animal Disk: It the secondary mecha device to call the Gokai Animals like Mecha Keys. Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi. Hyper Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed withm Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon. Oxzooka Blaster/Cannon: Rokai's support weapon created Ushi Origami and Revolver Mammoth. It usable finisher within Ranger Lock. It can transforming into its true form. After Houka and King Glum give the special upgrades, Rokai used the new created Karukari Balls to max power to destroy them as the finisher. Rokai can put Oxzooka's Treasure Wheel Box for safe later. Karukari Balls: Rokai's primary weapon created by King Glum. This Karukari Balls are simple create the special weapons-like creatures. It can been used by Ranger Lock to formed new type of weapons. For the example, TimeFire Key create FireBlazer or Fuel Booster, TornadoStag create Stag Sword inculde Shield and Wolzard Fire create Mystical Dagger. Monster Buster/Monster Charger: The Burajin's primary weapon created by Hayate Joo when Burajin used Secret Phone gave the Mysterious Key powers to make Monster Key. This makes catching the any monsters such as Evolution Beasts, Machine Beasts, Dark Majuu, and Death Beasts. This formed with Monster Key to unlocking the Monster Charger to executed the monsters. Mecha *'Gokai Kaizoku' **'Gokai Lion/Leo' **'Gokai Nagisa' **'Gokai Drill' *'Gokai Daizoku' **'Gokai Falcon' **'Gokai Mardillo' **'Gokai Gizoid' *'GokaiDaizoku': combination of Kaizoku and Daizoku *'Kaizokero-Oh' **'Gokaicero and the Headders' *'Gokai RhinoKing': combination of Kaizoku and Kaizokero-Oh *'Engine Formula Racer/Formula Battle Mode' *'Yuuri/Magi YuuriLion/MagiYuuri-Oh' *'Minnie Mandy/ShinkenMandiLion/ShinkenMandi-Oh' *'Gokaisaurus/Gokai Ryuken' *'Ryuken Kaizoku': combination Mandi-Oh and Ryuken *'G-Wheel/Wheel Breaker' *'Star Jet'/'Kaizoku/Ryuken Kaizoku' *'Great Ryuken Kaizoku': combination of R.Kaizoku, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Nagasaki Chihiro' *'Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion and Nagasaki *'Daizoku Hi-Blaster': combination of Daizoku Bird and Five Disc Cannon *'Go-Onger Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of G.Jyuriken and Go-On Dragoon *'Kyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Go-On Jyuriken and Daizoku *'Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku/Flaming Chaka Chaka': combination of Kyuriken and Go-On Dragoon *'Chakuriken Kaizoku': combination of Flaming Chaka Chaka, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Tribe Hercules Kaizoku' **'GokaiApe' **'GokaiCheetah' **'GokaiDragon' *'Formula Hercules Kaizoku': combination of Hercules and Formula *'Tenku Bird' *'Shuriken Kaizoku': combination of Mandioh and Tenku Bird *'Gokai Tribe Palace' **'TribeBeetle' **'TribeTiger' **'TribeElephant' **'Tribe Headder' *'Shuriken Tribe Hercules': combination of Hercules and Tenku Bird *'Mitsugu Tsukushino' *'Tenkun Kaizoku' *'GokaiMikoLion/Engine Kaizoku' *'Catherine Fortress Starship/Catherine Fortress Blaster' *'Combined Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi **'Terumi Afuro' *'Hyper Combined Kaizoku': combination of Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon *'Barinjin': combination of Engine Barigon, Fu and Menma. **'Engine Barigon' **'Fu' **'Menma' *'Oxzooka' *'GokaiOxKing' *'Buradisaurer' *'Kuchiki Kaizoku' **'Hisana Kuchiki' Soul Key Combination/Summon Combine/Greatest Attack *'Bakurenoh': AbareRed! Watch Out! The Fearsome Blastasaur! *'V-Rex': TimeFire! Be Ready! Here is comes! *'MagiKing': Magiranger! Active Mode! Go! *'Engine Oh G9': Go-onger! G9 Formation! Engine Oh G9! Go! Go! *'Ultimate DaiBouken': Boukenger! Let's Adventure Time! Ready Go! *'Special Industrial Booster': Go-on! Industrial Booster, Launch! *'Grezar': Grezar-Fist! Call Out, Grezar!/'Dennōjū Kaizoku': Gattai: Grezar-Fist! Fusion! *'DekaRobo': Dekaranger! Build Up! Arrest them! *'Sepuujin': Hurricanger! Sepuujin Suit Art! Disguise Art! *'Gokai Brothers': Summon, Gokai Brothers!/'Gosei Kaizoku': Gattai: Gokai Brothers! Fusion! Triva *After third series, the mechas order is replaced. Category:Series